


Movie Night

by idrilhadhafang



Series: In This Reality and the Next [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Actor Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Finn ships it, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has a bit of a crush.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
There’s a showing of one of Ben Solo’s movies on TV, and Finn and Rey are more than willing to watch it with him, actually. Kare and Snap are out on a date, naturally, and Jess has homework to do for college, so it’s just Poe, Finn and Rey.

  
It’s while Finn and Rey are cuddling that Poe hyperfocuses (he doesn’t care if that’s a word or not) on the screen, on the black-haired man. He’s so beautiful. Some people have said that he’s ugly, or objectively not good-looking, but Poe can’t bring himself to believe that.

There’s something about his face that isn’t conventionally handsome (it’s not like one of the Marvel movie guys who seem just so cookie cutter in their prettiness), but draws in Poe all the more.

  
It’s a talking scene, and Poe could practically drown in the way that Ben talks. His voice is deep, soft. Almost angelic in sound. The film itself isn’t very good, and Poe can take it or leave it so far, but Ben is at least trying. He’s a good actor, and the fact that he’s meltingly gorgeous…

  
Well, Poe would call that just a bonus.   
Finn takes the opportunity to lightly rib him. “You’re in love, aren’t you?” he says.

  
“He’s a good actor,” Poe says, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

  
Finn smiles. “No worries,” he says. “It’s no big deal. He’s not bad-looking, I’ll say that…”

  
Poe nods. That’s one way to put it; he thinks, as they turn back to the movie, Poe letting himself be drawn in by Ben Solo again.


End file.
